clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TurtleShroom/11
---- Problems? "Your attention please: we are under a Walrus Raid. Please remain calm. All will be dealt with." What's up? [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 02:07, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Does This Help? I found this via search on Google. Will it help to protect the site? This is the link I am unsure where you put the code... possibly in the MediaWiki... though I don't even know if this is the real thing. If it is... hooray! If not, I'll keep helping you to search for something similar. Also, there's some information on protecting your wiki on the Runescape Wiki via this link. Though you could scrap that and follow this link. It says that it's an extension that can be retrieved by "Special:Contact". Once enabled, it will be listed in the "Other special pages" section on . It will only be visible to those users who have the correct permissions to use it. When activated, it will show up in the protection logs as a protect of "Special:AllPages". Please note: This is not meant for long term protection of a wiki, and can only be activated for small blocks of time. If the vandalism continues for an extended period of time, please contact Wikia Staff again to discuss other options. Hope this helped, if you didn't know this already... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:12, February 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Help I understand that Z K wishes to end this "popularity contest", but if that's going to happen, THERE CAN BE NO MORE VANDALISM. Vandalism is, somewhat ironically, the exact thing that would halt all wiki-improvement plans. Z K has to stop vandalizing or we'll never end up carrying out his "request". Oh, and his crony/follower/friend/all of the above HighTemplar should stop trying to argue. I'm not sure it could turn into Crisis III, but I like being on the safe side. That being said, you may want to remove the Bugzy extension from the HQA template. It could possibly have multiple interpretations, as stated previously by Z K. Oh, and WE NEED TO GET WORKING ON OUR CP EXTENSION. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 19:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You threatening me Explorer? HighTemplar 19:54, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I was suggesting it.... why do people always snap at me? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 20:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) well you should'nt snap back.--Lord Hun! Fear Me Mortals! 20:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) How did I snap back? Really, it seems more like you guys are just snapping all at once. BTW, TS, CONGRATS! OVER NINE THOUSAND EDITS! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 20:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: New users Perhaps we could help them make new articles and encourage them to go on the shout box so they could also discuss. In all honesty, why don't we poll the general community? And TS, you NEED to take down that Bugzy easter egg. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 20:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Bpt I can run a bot to remove the categories and change the HQA template links. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 21:03, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Need some help on parodizing a race game Hope you like this idea Tails6000 21:53, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Banned on IRC channel (and Club Penguin Wiki) Seahorseruler has banned me from the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki channel, HatPop's channel, Club Penguin Wiki channel, and the Club Penguin Wiki channel. CPFW channel = #wikia-CPFW HatPop's channel = ##HatPop Club Penguin Wiki channel = #wikia-clubpenguin Club Penguin Wiki = http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/ Please try to work things out with HatPop and try to get me unbanned. Also, please try to work things out with Seahorseruler. Thank you, and kind regards, --''Sk8rbluscat SMOKE ON THE WATER! '' 13:08, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hi TS, I want to let you know that Sk8rbluscat was being disruptive in all three places, therefor earning the temporary ban. His ban is going to be removed in about 5 hours. Please let me know if you have any more issues. Kind Regards, [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 14:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ouch. That musta hurt a lot. I like pics though, photographic evidence is cool. I'm not a hardware expert though, but maybe that SATA recovery thinger should work. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 20:55, February 11, 2010 (UTC) SIG HEIL TEH SHROOM! I amde a turtlenater wiki! Please come oh mighty TS :D http://turtlenater.wikia.com/wiki/TurtleNater_Wiki and our chat FTW1 http://webchat.freenode.net/# SIG HEIL TEH SHROOM! -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 03:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sall gewd. I probably shouldn't of vandalized but it was the only way to get this wiki's attention. Plus, I didn't want to make things boring. Also, if it isn't too much trouble could you make an article about me? I would do that myself but I'm paranoid I'll make myself look like a Mary Sue and have a huge ego. Here's a picture to use if you're interested, if you don't want to then that's fine with me. Z K 22:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC rc feed I now have CPW-Bot giving the fanon's irc channel a recent changes feed. Whenever CPW-Bot detects an edit that may be vandalism or may be suspicious, it will alert the channel. Hope you like it, =) [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 18:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Z K article It's not a human, it's a X-virus/Doom weed hybrid (or an X-antibody of a doom weed) that looks like a human. Here it is Zone Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Puff Flags Logo Error This doesn't happen with this image, this also happens to others sometimes. Basically, you uploaded a new Puff Flags logo (well, not actually new, just changed the GREAT ANTARCTICA part) and it wasn't showing on the file page, but it showed on the article. So I changed the size for the image on the article to 629px and saved and uploaded, and the same problem occurred - only in Keith's previous sketches, your logo showed. How to fix this problem? Not just with this picture, but with others aswell - it's really annoying, and then you have to delete that image and upload a new one. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering... Why aren't you on the IRC today???? I just want to know, because lately, my computer has been crashing unexpectedly. I've made plans for a new one, one with Windows 7 Ultimate and 4'' GB RAM. I also had to get a new Hard Disk Drive, SATA 320 GB. --''Sk8rbluscat SMOKE ON THE WATER! '' 22:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Can you promote me to rollback? I got 3 for votes and now im waiting for a promotion. And i got no against votes. And i REALLY wanted to be promoted by the awesome,legendary TurtleShroom. YOU ROCK!--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 04:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Inactivity Hi its me brick again, I decided to check out this wiki as i am incrediblly annoyed with the clothing pages like grey. I agree 100% about them being an insult to the other wiki's and I think they should all be deleted. I was hoping to do something about it. Please reply on my talk on this wiki Thanks and please reply soon... Brick60000 Hey Thanks for editing my quote. I didn't know about Nevel, but I've read his article and I've watched the show. But you are the creator (I think), and that makes you having mor intellect about Nevel than me. Thanks for your help!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] BOSS members, unite! 20:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Phoenix Wright Well since you decided to use Phoenix Wright for block summeries, here are some codes for people. (princess)-You know, since you used it. (papa)-A hobo Phoenix (herr)-Apollo (airguitar)-A guy will play an airguitar with music and then speak. (coffee)-Godon No Code-Phoenix Wright (chief-35)-Mia Fey (edgey)-edgeworth (karma)-Von Karma (winston)-payne (udgey)-The Judge (klav)-Klav (crusher)-Young Winston. Kinda scary. Hope that helped :D --E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 20:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Correction you can use numbers 0 - 35 on the Mia Fey I use (chief-16) always. Tails6000 20:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) spelling, plus bloken character infoboxen It's syntax, not syntex - also, the character box is glitching up when parameters are not filled out - see Explorer 767 --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 21:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I got a question What happened to this? It looks like it hasn't been edited in months. Such a shame; it looked like a load of fun. Z K 23:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Announcement Good idea! I feel like using one of those lawyers sometime.... ....regarding your edit count.... Explorer: Fred! What does the interface say about TurtleShroom's edit count? Fred: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND! Explorer: WHAT?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SO I COULD CONGRATULATE HIM? More good news, coming up soon on my latest blog post! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 02:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Whose to say we can't start them again? Looks like the judge became inactive; I'd put my paw up for the job but I don't think I'd be allowed to participate. Maybe we could have 2 judges? Z K 03:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Wow! This looks really realistic. Did you use an art program (paint, photoshop etc) to make it or did you actually code a program? Z K 10:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: , Zoneified]] You did it in MSPaint? I'm amazed at how you could make something like that in MSPaint. Here, allow me to give you a present for showing me something great; my own rendition of Shroomsky X (since I'm a huge fan of the X-Virus saga) Z K 12:20, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Block Hey it's DZGuymed. Did you ask Uberfuzzy to all across block me? I know he's your dad. I'm not trying to bother you, but I would feel a little better if I knew. Thanks, Dark Halo 15:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) AKA DZGuymed : | http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Seahorseruler&diff=133231&oldid=127720 [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 20:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Leonardo About him, we agreed to do it for a trade. A character for a character. What one are you willing to trade for him? Reply Soon, --Anniem۝۝se 23:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Are you there? --Anniem۝۝se 22:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Feedback I was just wondering; what do you think of my articles? Anything I can improve on? Also, I wouldn't mind your thoughts on my remix either. Thanks! Z K 23:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Oh it doesn't matter if you haven't played the game, you and everyone else who hears it has jurisdiction on whether it sounds good or bad. Even I haven't played Golden Sun and yet I made 2 remixes of it. Out of curiousity, did this "RV Clan" have a Club Penguin, Runescape, and Diablo division? 'Cause if it did, then I may of been in it. I was really low-ranked in it though; never paid attention to wars and PVP related stuff just me gaming with a few friends. I don't mind that you edited King of Sorrow, its in the mainspace and people are free to edit my articles, as I am with theirs. I apologize for my mistakes with writing it though. As for the Kill drawing, I noticed that some of her hair was visible from the back. I'm also not too good with drawing hands, the legs were curved on purpose though. And there's no need to give a tl;dr version when talking with me; I read everything that's said. Z K 04:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo TS Yo TS! Just wanted to let you know that I'll be editing the CPW again... even though I know you quit from there. Anyways, just saying hi as well.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yea... saw the Saint Barkjon thing. I completely burst out laughing when I saw it... I mean, come on, I'm in the Troublesome Trio! Yes, the CPW really isn't the same. But I'll be on there. Plus, I may be made an admin again. I've already been nominated.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Rejoin Yo, can I rejoin the wiki. It was like 2 years ago I got really ticked and spammed Triskelle. But I'm quite a bit older. So, yeah. Just wondering. Cause, my article is low quality and most of my contributions were relatively small. Yeah. Etc. Need help with flame war exstinguishing Can you please end the massive argument on User talk:Battypingu? Thanks. -- E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 18:16, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Request Can you please block me for a hour/day/week/month? I want to be punished for being such a jerk. -- E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 18:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: I'm just taking a wild guess though, since I've been in several clans called RV over the years. I think I might of been in it because I had a look around and I remember a few RV members, like User:1337Lollie who was my partner in crime back in the days until it got disbanded. Also, I'll start expanding LQA and stubs tomorrow, today's Friday (for me, at least) and the weekend's perfect time to strike, heheh. Z K 18:39, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Nope I'm not a side account. Lol. If you look at my contributions, I date back for a while. Plus, why would anyone have two accounts? User:Austin8310 Ode to Minions I don't remember how, but while surfin' the net I stumbled across a little jewel of a webcomic called "Brawl in the Family", or "BitF" for short. Anyway, the comic's purpose is to humorously display characters from the Super Smash Bros. Series (especially Kirby) doing funny antics. The comic has various Mario, Kirby, Zelda, and Pokemon characters, and throws in a few references from other series as well. But there's one musical comic (yes, the site makes a few of those, too) that stands out. Watch it and you'll never think the same way about level enemies and minibosses again... [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEojI5-IueI Ode to Minions.] Tell me what you think! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'I can't wait 'till 2012. Then all those Doomsdayers will REALLY get embarrassed.']]) View this template 23:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. My new signature is rather long... :P.P.S. And yes, I've turned to deubnking 2012ers (well, just following and reading on the actual debunkers, actually). My background knowledge seems to fit more of the qualifications needed to nuke the 2012 myths. That, and 2012ers are more widespread and common. I refer you to this site for the highest-quality 2012 debunking. :P.P.P.S. Okay, I changed my signature to something different... the anti-2012 one was just too long. SUCK UP DIS TORCH! RE: RE: 2012 Heheh. Imagine what would happen if another society, thousands of years after us, discovered our old calendar and misinterpreted the New Year's Celebration... OH NOEZ! DECEMBER 31, 5000 WILL BE THE END OF THE WORLD! Noobs. In reality, we'd be partying for the 6th millenium. Also, a LOT of 2012 nonsense contains copious amounts of astro-fail, making it VERY, VERY easy to debunk. That's why I prefer 2012ers over Lunatics (literally)... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 00:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, wanna get on the ShoutBox and discuss 2012 and various conspiracy fails? The Large Hadron Collider will make a black hole... pfft. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 01:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Fred 676 had a nightmare about this once... Also, when you're online, could you announce yourself on the Shout Box faster? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 01:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Twelve Thousand Edits Wow, I can't believe I've gone that far. That's an average of about five thousand edits per year, I believe.... O_O Anyway, wanna talk about 2012 on the Shout Box? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 01:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Lets meet on the shoutbox.--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:38, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello, TurtleShroom Hello, TurtleShroom. This is Flystar with a website you might enjoy. I am currently playing a website called CyberNations, and I wanted some wiki members to try it out. It is a game where you can create a virtual nation where you buy land, infrastructure, technology, soldiers, and more! Your nation, any nation/state you want, would definetly go into CyberNations. I will give you a few tips on starting out: *Buy more infrastructure than anything. It's a good and cheap way to raise your taxes, gain strength, and get more soldiers. *Although you need infrastructure the most, buy a little bit of land and soldiers to settle down your citizens. *Don't buy a bunch of technology until your nation is fairly powerful, like around strength 1000. *If you want to get more powerful faster, ask more powerful nations (like strength 25000 and over) for tech deals. This will make your nation grow very fast. *Choose a powerful alliance like Mostly Harmless Alliance or Sparta to get more tech deals. If you want an alliance with me, just go to the alliance Peace High Order. *Don't allow nukes until you get really powerful (15000 and over). In order to buy nukes, you need the resource Uranium, if not within 5% top nations Manhattan Project, and at least $1000000 (they cost about $400000 but I want you to have money left over). *If you get into a war, either attack them with all you've got (if below 40% win percentage, reccomended not to battle them), or ask for peace immediately. If you want more tips on CyberNations when you join, just look at the forums they have, the CyberNations wiki, the how-to guide, or ask experienced nations (200 days or older) or me. Just message me at the nation Flystarland at the ruler name Flystar55555 to confirm that you joined. Please feel free to ask questions or comments about the game at the same ruler name and nation name. Hope you have fun with it!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] BOSS members, unite!'' 20:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: I'll give you my word that you're more than welcome to edit the UNCP article on CPFW as much as you please. Anyone that has an issue with that then I'll go into battle at your cause. It's a well-known fact that I don't care about how high ranked you are on UNCP (this also applies to here as well), if you're an admin or not I'll rip through you for acting like an idiot. The only conditions I have by giving you that right, is; * You need to stop vandalizing UNCP. Vandalism on UNCP is sorta different to the vandalism you're familiar with on CPFW and CPW. Vandalism is removing funny stuff from articles, though we do end up with a couple of people who like to place their two cents worth on how UNCP is SO taboo and offensive. That vandalism, we archive. Now the methods you described on how we should write to your standards is denied. Writing all that stuff about you categorizes as unwarranted self-importance. The door to UNCP is too small to fit your ego in there, leave it somewhere else. Yes, you're a Christian and yes, I know that you've been called a zealot / cultist / heretic many times but I and many others enjoy originality. Also; I just want a slight bit of respect for us over at the Un-CP. After all, we're forced to have some for our article on your site. UNCP users like DP and Mectrixctic have respect for this wiki and CPW - why, they wouldn't be begging to become an affiliate otherwise. Not only that, but you also have a few UNCP users on both CPFW and CPW. Any problems, just ask and I will answer them. Z K 22:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :D